Pekoyama Peko
Pekoyama Peko is a new character in the forums. Her first debut is from the Clash of Fantasies section, and from the story Promise Of Tomorrow Appearance Pekoyama has long, silver hair usually neatly tied into two twin braids with white ribbons and red bands. Her eyes are red, and she has pale skin, and is relatively tall at 172cm. She wears rectangular glasses, a black and gray-themed sailor fuku with a red sash and red band around her left arm, black tights and gray loafers. She always carries around the case of her shinai, a kendo bamboo sword, although she may switch this out for her katana. The strap of the case is usually strapped across her chest and the case itself rests on her back diagonally. She seems to have an affinity for black, as she is seen wearing a black bikini during the girls-only beach party, and Hanamura Teruteru guesses that she wears black underwear in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Story Promise of Tomorrow Pekoyama is one of the survivors in this saga. Having been separated from her two previous companions, her childhood friend Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko and the school nurse's aide Tsumiki Mikan, she takes refuge in an abandoned maid cafe, where she meets Zul, Atoli, Gachan and a mysterious man in a trenchcoat. After a raid by the military, during which she was saved by the man in the trenchcoat, she later on journeys with them to an apartment complex, where they meet Nirvana, Ayumu, and Kazuichi. During their brief stay here, the man who saved her mistakes her for someone else, calling her "Iri". The group then heads over to the mall in order to get supplies and a more suitable shelter, where Peko interacts with the team mechanic, Kazuichi, who had discovered the mall's grocery store. Their apparent relaxation is interrupted, however, by the appearance of Monobear, after which he sends one of his inventions after them. The swordswoman teams up with the rest of the survivors during the battle and successful takes down the robotic bird. While the group is resting, a new girl named Enoshima Junko approaches them, and Peko takes it upon herself to watch over the model's actions. They then head out in search of her sister and board a boat headed for Tatsumi Port Island. During the trip, Peko has a minor argument with Junko, resulting in her holing up in one of the rooms to sort out her thoughts. The boat is attacked by the military, and once again, she coordinates with her comrades in order to push through. Upon the group reaching their destination, Peko notices Junko beginning to act more strangely, but is too late to stop her actions, resulting in Junko unleashing her squad of giant, mechanical animals. Recognizing one of them as the one that took Kuzuryuu and Mikan, she swears to defeat them and gain answers in regards to the whereabouts of her friends. Personality Peko seems to give off quite the distant and cold impression at a first meeting, even coming off as standoffish and cold, because of her no tolerance attitude. She can also be seen as stiff and formal in her way of talking and whole attitude, due to the way she has been brought up and her general view on life. Peko is level-headed, more so from the other students at Hope’s Peak Academy, but this also means that she has trouble getting close to people or even initiating conversation. She views herself as a tool for her childhood ‘friend’ Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, heir to the biggest and most powerful yakuza clan in Japan, to use as she was taken in by his family, as her own abandoned her when she was only a child; for one condition, that she grow up and become his sword and shield, bodyguard and mere tool for him to use whenever he needs it. It is then Peko starts to view herself as only something to be used for Fuyuhiko, nothing more and nothing less. This causes some strain within herself as she seems to have started to grow feelings for him. Everything that Peko does is for his sake, only him and no one else does she do anything without a second thought. It is because of her lifelong gratitude to his family that she will obey anything he so wishes without any doubt, including putting her own life on the line. Weapons and Ablities Weapons *Plain Shinai *Katana ( Izanami's Despair ) *Metal Baseball Bat Attacks Most of her attacks are kendo-style techniques, modified by her to suit the situuation at hand. *'Renzoku waza': Peko strikes the opponent two-three times consecutively. *'Harai waza': Used to fight melee opponents. She flips the opponent's weapon down or up with her own weapon before attacking with a slashing motion. *'Debana waza': Striking of the opponent at the moment when she senses that it is in their momentum to attack. *'Katsugi waza': an attack use for desperate measures, where there is no opening in the opponent to find. She lifts her weapon towards the left shoulder rather than above the head and slashes at the opponent for a surprise attack. *'Maki waza': Used for melee opponents. She hooks the weapon of her opponent with her own and spins it up or down in order to confuse them for an opening, at which she stabs her weapon forward. Persona Ongyo-ki Skills: Ziodyne, Mazionga, Elec Amp, Megido Quotes * "Pekoyama: If men and women are to live together, mutual understanding is of utmost importance. We must have no ill feelings between us. I...don't want to have to cut anyone. ::: Hajime Hinata:'' U-um...that thing on your back is just a wooden practice sword, right?" : Pekoyama: ''...It is, and therefore I cannot actually cut anyone. Still...a strike in the wrong place will inflict lasting harm...no, perhaps I should have said, "the RIGHT place"... ::: Hajime Hinata: 'I'' think I'd better tread carefully around this one.' ( Pekoyama to Hajime Hinata ) * "''Anyway, until now, I tried to think of myself as being just a tool. I thought it would be fine just as long as I was his tool… But now, I want to accompany him to his destination. I want to see the scenery he sees. Not as a tool…but as a comrade."